


Nightmares

by Persephonie_Muses



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Asami is a sweet girlfriend, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Hurt and comfort, I'm not sorry, Nightmares, love is the ultimate medicine, minor PTSD, these two are so in love and literally everyone knows, this is a little cheesy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-19
Updated: 2018-08-19
Packaged: 2019-06-29 14:03:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15730899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Persephonie_Muses/pseuds/Persephonie_Muses
Summary: Korra is having nightmares after her battle with Zaheer, and Asami is always by her side to calm her down. Will Asami finally know what has really been haunting the blue-eyed Avatar's dreams? Minor AU





	Nightmares

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! So, some of you might know this story from FF.net. I’m getting more serious about my writing commissions, so I’ve decided to branch to different sites, and re-upload my older stories on said sites.
> 
> PM me for Commission Specifics
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

Asami woke up to the sound of fearful screams in the room next to her. She sat up quickly and pulled on her robe before making her way to the source of the scream. She swung open the door and saw a sweat covered Korra thrashing wildly in her bed.

"No! No, stop!" She yelled her eyes clamped shut. Asami ran to Korra's side and pulled her head to rest on her chest. The young Avatar tried to struggle out of the embrace, pushing Asami away, but the raven haired girl just hugged tighter.

"Shh. It's me, Korra. You're safe now. You're safe," she whispered soothingly. Asami's chest tightened when she felt Korra's tears, the girl clutching fistfuls of her nightgown. Asami wanted to cry at the sight of how broken Korra was. The younger girl was always so free spirited with a 'Nothing can get in my way' attitude, but now, she was waking up every night do to these abysmal nightmares and was unable to take a few steps, let alone stand up by herself. But she was Korra, she could get through all of this- at least, that's what everyone hoped.

After a few more minutes of crying, the tears finally slowed down, but Korra still held on to Asami like she was her only life line. When the tears finally subsided, Asami held Korra at arms length.

"Are you okay, Korra?" She asked, softly. Korra just averted her eyes, and gave an almost unnoticeable nod.

"I'm fine, thanks." She rasped out as she stared out the window. Asami took a deep breath before speaking again.

"Korra, you have been having these nightmares every night for the past couple of months. Maybe, if you talked abou-"

"No!" Korra said firmly, cutting Asami off. "I can't...It's too...I...I just can't." She finished as she began to cry once more. Asami comforted Korra as much as she could, but it was hard to do so when she didn't even know what the dreams were about. She cared for Korra so deeply, and it pained her to know that the Watertribe girl wouldn't let her in; that she wouldn't let her help.

"Korra, I'm here for you. I've always have been. Why won't you just let me help you?" Asami pleaded, trying to get Korra to look at her.

"Please, Asami just leave it alone and go back to bed..." Korra nearly begged, turning her head to avoid Asami's gaze.

"Korra, _please don't shut me out..._ " Asami pleaded once more, reaching out to grab Korra's arm. "Korra, look at me," she demanded. Pale green eyes met sad blue. The look in Korra's eyes broke Asami's heart. "You know you can tell me anything. You don't have to hide things from me like you do with the others. I know you. I know when you're lying, when you're disappointed or upset, even if you have a smile on your face..." she paused before continuing "And I know when you're scared. If you would just tell me what you're afraid of... I can help you move past it. We'll get through this together. You don't have to be alone in this." Asami stated in a voice so tender, and gentle, yet her words were as strong as steel.

"But I am alone!" Korra started, pushing Asami's comforting hands away. "You'll never know how it feels to be in charge of saving the world, keeping it balanced. You'll never know how it feels to have metal poison inside of your body. You won't understand what it feels like! You _can't,_ " Korra concluded, silent tears falling from her eyes. Asami stayed quiet; she knew it was good for Korra to voice her thoughts. Korra was right of course, and Asami knew that, but that didn't mean she couldn't help.

"You'll never understand what it feels like to realize that, in only a matter of seconds, you can lose everything. If I would've died, everything would have been throw out of balance and I could no longer protect the people I loved. I wouldn't be able to protect you..." Korra said in a hushed tone. So quiet, Asami didn't really get the last part.

"So, is that what your dreams are about? You battle with Zaheer?" Asami asked. She had a feeling that was the problem but...

"No..." Korra answered, interrupting Asami's train of thought. Korra realized the confused look on Asami's face and decided to continue "Well, not now anyway or at least not as often...it's something else..."

Asami frowned in confusion again.

"Well, what are they about now?" She was so close to being able to help Korra, so close. Her brain cogs were working over time trying to come up with Korra's every possible answer, and a way to fix it. That is until Korra responded.

"I...I don't think I'm ready to talk about it right now," Korra answered truthfully causing Asami to slouched slightly.

_Sooo close..._

Regardless of her disappointment, she smiled and hugged Korra again before getting up.

"Well, at least you're making progress." Asami yawned, and made her way to the door. "Goodnight, Korra."

"Asami, wait!" Korra yelled, just before she opened the door. Asami turned around to see Korra fiddling with the edge of her blanket.

"Yes, Korra?"

"Will you...ah...I mean would you mind...staying here with me tonight?" The tan girl rushed out. Asami smiled at how awkward Korra was being before making her way to the bed. She crawled in and wrapped Korra gently in her arms and placed a soft kiss on her forehead.

"Of course. Anything for you."

They cuddled for a while, just reveling in the warmth of the other person. Korra looked up to see beautiful green eyes staring back at her. The open fondness in her gaze caused a shiver to roll through Korra's body. Asami felt the tremor, and found it odd for a someone from the Watertribe to get cold, but had more important things to think about. Like how beautiful Korra's eyes looked, lit up by the moonlight.

"Asami..." The Avatar whispered, and Asami almost blushed when she realized that she had been staring as long as she was. Clearing her throat, she finally responded.

"Yes, Korra? What is it?"

Korra took a deep breath before speaking.

"My nightmares..." She paused. Asami nodded for Korra to continue. "They...uh...they were about you," she admitted. Asami's brows drew together in confusion. She was about to say something when Korra cut her off.

"Wait, before you get the wrong idea, let me finish..."

Asami nodded.

"In my nightmare you're always there...and you're being taken from me by Zaheer and I can't stop him. No matter how hard I try to, I can't get there in time and you're gone forever... and I...I just can't imagine a world without you..." She paused more so to gather her own thoughts then to let Asami process her own. That wasn't all the dream was, but Korra found no reason to explain in graphic detail what she had been forced to live every single night when she closed her eyes. Taking in another deep breath, using Asami's arms around her to tether her to the world, she finally spoke again.

"Asami...I...I love you and the thought of never having you in my life, not being able to protect you, scares Raava out of me," she admitted truthfully, suddenly finding the lint on her covers extremely interesting. The raven-haired girl was quiet for more then just a couple of seconds. "Please, Asami, say someth-"

Korra was cut off by stained ruby lips on her own. The kiss was chaste, but Korra was sure she felt fireworks explode in her mouth. Her eyes were closed when they pulled apart.

"I love you, too, Korra." Asami admitted simply, and the Watertribe girl's eyes lit up.

"Really?" She asked with the biggest smile Asami had seen on her face for what had seemed like centuries. The non bender lowered her lips onto Korra's, pouring all of the emotion she was feeling into that simple gesture of love. This kiss was longer then the last, and Korra was beginning to feel lightheaded and breathless. She pulled back and sighed with content, a smile plastered on her face. She looked up into Asami's beautiful eyes, and felt at peace. Her soul felt healed and- WAIT! What was that?

"Korra, are you okay?" Asami asked, worried at the expression that had swept across Korra's face. Korra looked up at Asami her mouth slightly open and her eyes wide. "Korra what is it?"

"I just shifted my leg..." She murmured, not quite believing what she was saying.

"What? You can?" Asami echoed. The Avatar threw off their covers and slowly inched herself until her legs were hanging off the side of the bed. She looked up at Asami with large child-like eyes.

"Help me up," she insisted. Asami was on her feet in a heartbeat and wrapped Korra's arm around her neck. The younger girl grunted when her full weight had settled on her weak legs. Asami looked at her worriedly, but Korra waved it off. The heiress helped to steady Korra, and once she looked balanced enough, she let her go.

Korra stood for a few minutes with her hands stretched out to her sides to balance her. She took several quick puffs of breath and took her first step. She let out a strangled grunt, but continued taking smaller steps; Asami watched on ready to help at anytime. Korra's knees buckled under her and Asami ran to her, wrapping her arm around her waist.

"I'm okay, I'm okay," Korra reassured her. Asami looked at the determination in Korra's eyes and nodded before letting her go once more.

They continued this routine all night-- Korra walking and Asami picking her up whenever she fell. By daybreak, Korra was walking with only a small limp.

Asami hugged Korra tightly, thrilled at her recovery. She pulled away from the embrace to see Korra crying softly.

"Korra, what's wrong?" She asked, worried that the shorter girl might be in pain.

"Do you see what you do to me?" Korra smiled, cupping Asami's cheek. "You healed me in so many more ways then one..." She paused, before bringing her hand from Asami's cheek and clasping their hands together. She scoffed, remember what Katara had told her during her stay in the Watertribe.

_You're not healing because you don't want to..._

Korra didn't understand her then, and the statement only served to anger her. Of course she wanted to heal. However, the more she thought about it, the more she realized that she was scared. She failed once already, and perhaps she was scared that once she was healed again, she'd fail yet again. But Asami... _that kiss..._ it gave her much more power then she could have ever imagined. That in and of itself was terrifying--knowing Asami held so much power over her--but it was exhilarating as well. Avatar Aang preached Love and how strong it was. Now, she was sure she would do the same. Korra smiled, and lifted her head to see Asami staring at her with curious eyes.

"I love you Asami Sato." Her heart fluttered at saying that out loud to the older woman, and her smile only widened. "Would you do me the honor of becoming my girlfriend?"

Asami 's throat tightened, and a tearful smile made its way onto her face. She had always been scared to approach the Avatar about the subject of Romance; it just always seemed like a bad time--too chaotic. Her feelings only deepened after Korra had gotten hurt, but then the timing had only worsened. She had put her hopes and romantic feelings aside, and decided to just be there for Korra however she possibly could. However, despite that, her hopes weren't completely crushed until Korra had left to go the Watertribe by herself. She understood that Korra wanted some time alone, but it still hurt knowing that Korra also wanted to be away from  _her._ Pushing those sadder thoughts from her mind, she finally returned her attention back to Korra, and nodded quickly, pulling the brown skinned girl closer to her until their noses were touching.

"Yes, Korra. I would love that," she murmured, bringing their lips together. Korra smiled into the kiss, bringing her hand up to cup Asami's warm cheek. Just then Meelo busted into the room. His mouth dropped to the floor, before turning into a ridiculously large smile. Jinora popped in next to him, her eyes wide like saucers.

"Korra! You're standing!"

The two women had managed to pull apart just before the girl popped in, but that didn't hide their twin blushes.

"Yeah, so she could kiss Asami," Meelo said, sporting a large goofy grin, and the two women made sputtering sounds of embarrassment, yet neither denied the statement.

"Well, at least you two finally realized it," Jinora smirked, eyeing the two with a knowing gaze. Asami and Korra blushed furiously, but Asami was the first to speak. Sighing, she shook her head, and placed her hand on her cheek.

"Is it really that noticeable?"

"Is what noticeable?" Ikki hopped into the room, her hands clasped behind her back as she looked around, but didn't comment at all on Korra's standing form.

"That Korra and Asami like each other," Jinora replied simply. Ikki frowned in confusion, her face scrunching up dramatically.

"Doesn't everyone know that?"

It was Korra and Asami's turn to catch bumble-flies in their mouths at the interaction of the siblings.

"Know what?" Lin asked grumpily, stomping into the room with a firm expression. Every since Korra was unable to walk, she was asked to stand guard at the temple. The earthbender did a double take on Korra, her eyes widening with surprise.

"You're standing. Can you walk?" She asked. Korra nodded and paced around the room--albeit slowly-- to prove it. Lin was about to speak when Meelo jumped in.

"Asami and Korra were kissing!" He announced, obviously happy that he could spread the news. Korra narrowed her eyes at him, before turning her attention back to Bei Fong who in which didn't seem that surprised.

Lin just a raised a single brow, and twisted her lips to the side. "Yeah, what of it?"

Just then, Pemma called for everyone to gather for breakfast. After everyone had exited the room, Korra and Asami just looked at each other before busting out in a fit of laughter.

 _"Hey, Mom, Dad? I saw Asami and Korra kiss..."_ Came Meelos's voice from downstairs.

 _"What!?"_ Came a second voice- obviously Mako's.

 _"Ha! I knew it!"_ Came Bumi's voice, and Kya's chuckle could be heard afterward.

The two girls looked at each other again before laughing even harder.

"Well, I guess we don't have to worry about telling everyone," Asami commented after their laughter finally ceased. Korra just sighed and looked at Asami with a smile on her face. She reached out her hand towards Asami who grabbed it without hesitation.

"We should probably head down. Who knows what else that child might say..." Korra suggested. Asami laughed, before nodding in agreement as they began making their way downstairs. As they rounded the corner getting closer to the dining room they could tell that their new relationship was obviously the topic of discussion at the table.

"I guess we're pretty much the only ones who were in the dark about our feelings..." Asami said laughing. Korra smiled lovingly at her girlfriend.

_Well, now I see the light..._

**Fin**


End file.
